Striking Back
by yami1234
Summary: ALTERNATIVE ENDING TO BLUE NOON. The last thing she heard was Johnathon yelling her name and felt two familiar hands wrap around her waist before the darkness took over. Not a one shot
1. Fading Darkness

**Ok, its me again, almost two years since I wrote this fan fiction. I have had awesome feedback, and its really amazing that I am still getting reviews from this story. That point being I have two messages for readers out there. One, this is the same chapter you probably read, unless you are seeing this for the first time. In that case Enjoy!**

**Second, I realize that in my early works, I have had a lot of spelling mistakes and inaccurate information, especially this one. **

**That being stated. I am revising the two chapters I have on here, and fixing spelling, punctuation, Becky to Beth, sorry for that one. And other things. I really apologize for taking this long to fix, but I have 21 other stories currently that I am going back through and revising, plus I have two top ones that I am still writing for. **

**Being said, this story will finish, I promise that. Its just that I ask for a little more time because I have to catch up on this story again and finish some others, but I will keep my promise to finish all my stories including this one. **

**So sorry again for all the previous mistakes. I hope that this now reflects my new and improved writing.**

* * *

--

It was all up to her now. Her fate to seal the rip in time itself and save thousands of lives.

But could she really do it, not knowing what could happen to her as a result. Or worse. what if Rex was wrong and what she was about to do didn't fix the rip. What if it didn't work? What would they do then?

She shook the thoughts from her mind. She knew she couldn't think like that. She had to try and do what she could to protect all those people. To protect her friends, her mom, and dad, but perhaps most importantly her little sister.

She felt bad lying to her sister, but knew that it was only to protect her, Not even in her wildest dreams would she wish the Beth had to see this world. The 25th hour of the day, wasn't meant for human eyes to really see.

It was only meant for those special few who fell into a category of being born at the stroke of midnight, if not exactly only minutes from it.

But could she really do what she was about to? Even with Jonathon at her side? They were getting closer to the tower now. As they began to draw near she could hear the sound of her heart beating rapidly in her chest.

It would only be another jump or two and then they would be there. Her mind wondered momentarily on to how the others were doing.

Was her sis and Cassie alright? and what about Rex. Last time she saw him, being in the mess that he was. Was he able to protect himself let alone the two girls? And what about Dess and Melissa? How would they fare after all this had happened?

Suddenly she felt a squeeze at her hand as she gazed quickly at Jonathon. Apart from fighting the approaching darklings, it didn't seem different from any other flying experience. Well if you counted touching a lightening bolt in the middle of a city in the 25th hour, with the whole end of the world thing, a normal experience. But she wondered would this be the last time they would be together?

What if she didn't come back? What if What if? That's all that kept running through her mind; the endless questions about what might and might not happen.

Before she knew it they had landed on the platform above the tower. There they were, the two of them, standing right under the rip, which was coming at them faster than anyone could imagine. It was now or never, Let her fears get the best of her and risk the lives of hundreds, thousands, billions of innocent people or to push them aside and take her chances.

She through one final glance at Jonathon who seemed just as concerned as she was. But there was no other choice.

She turned to him forcing the best smile that she could. This could be the last time she ever would see him again. The last time she saw anyone again.

"Ok, step back." she commanded but he stood there transfixed on her face. Had he heard what she just said? "Jonathon step back." she ordered, letting her voice become harsher than she wanted it to sound. Out of nowhere, she felt his hand grab onto hers and pull her to him, their lips locking instantly.

She basked in the moment for a few seconds before pulling away. She nodded and this time he took a step back not saying a word. Had he been thinking what she had?

Was this the last time he was going to see her?

She looked away from his face, unable to see what emotions lied in it. She turned up to the bolt of lightening as the rip drew only feet away. It was no or never. She took a deep breath and then touched her hand to the bolt of lightening.

The moment her hand made contact she felt a surge of heat ripple through her body, as the rip drew to a halt and began to seal itself from where it stopped. She felt as the heat moved in power causing her to close her eyes tightly. The rip still slowly sealing itself. It was impossible to believe that the supposed 25 hour day would only last 58 minutes. Down to the minute. She was sure not even Dess could have calculated that one.

She felt as her mind started to slowly shut down, she realized that she did it. The seal she could sense was now sealed and that it was over. She tried to open her eyes but felt nothing unable to open them. Was she dead? No she couldn't be.

Death was suppose to be more welcoming with a light at the end of a tunnel, right? But there was no light, there was no tunnel, just hollow emptiness.

Through the darkness though, she heard a familiar voice. It was distant and faded, but she heard it. She knew the voice from anywhere. Jonathon. He was yelling, but it faded. The last thing she remembered felling was two familiar hands around her waist before she let the darkness take over.

* * *

**Hey! There it is! I hope that it sounded and looks better. And a little hint, if any of you read it again. Can you find the parts where I added some of my new writing style? It was fun. Hope this was better. **

**Thanks again **

**Later days, **

**Bree**


	2. Apprehension

**Ok, here is the second chapter, redone and edited. Hope this one is better as well!**

**Some good news. I am writing the next chapter right now, so stayed tuned foe the next one to follow and thanks again for the reviews.**

**Can you guess where I added in some new parts? LOL**

* * *

_Pain…Speaking...beeping…whispers...darkness...louder…louder._

Jess snapped her eyes open instantly as she broke through the last barrier in the dark water that held her mind to the unconscious world. Where was she? Jess looked around carefully to see that she was in some sort of room. The walls were painted a light tint of purple and the blinds were sealed shut with a black curtain. She could see that there were no rays of light shining through. It must have been night time. Instantly her mind slapped back to what had happened before the darkness had taken over. The mission. The goal. She had to seal the rift before the whole world was captured in "blue time"

Had it worked? What if it didn't.? What if they were still in that time and nothing had worked? It would be her fault. Dex had entrusted the lives of everyone on her and what if she failed? What if she failed her mom and dad? And Beth. Beth. Her eyes began to water. She had never got a chance to say goodbye to her sister at all. Perhaps the only other person in her family that ever would. Now what if it was too late? What if something happened to her? What if...

"Jess." She gazed over to a corner of the room where she had heard the voice. She couldn't make out the figure as it approached her. Her eyes were too blurry from the tears that were threatening to spill. As the person got closer however she instantly recognized him. Jonathon.

"Jonathon" she whispered as he grabbed her hand nodding. She wanted to know what was going on. Wanted to know every last detail. What had happened? Did she do it right? Was everyone safe? But she didn't get a chance to as she felt a light pressure on her lips. She kissed him back without thinking. Everything that she was thinking suddenly escaped her mind. As they parted she looked into his eyes.

"You did it Jess." he said sitting on the bed next to her. Her eyes widened as he spoke. "But man Jess you scared us all to death. I can't believe I actually let you touch the bolt of lightening. Any normal person would have stopped you at all costs, but nope I just stood back and watched you almost get killed." He mumbled even though she could hear every word of it. She knew he was talking to himself more than her.

"You know Jonathon, we aren't normal though. So I guess it defeats the purpose." she spoke lightly. He jumped a little. He must have not known that she was actually listening to his whole mumbling scene. He looked at her shaking his head.

"Yeah I know. But come on. You touched lightening for god's sake."

They both didn't talk after that. She wasn't really sure what to say to him. He was just blaming himself for something that he didn't have any control over. What could she say? It was alright to let someone touch a bolt of lightening. It was alright to stand back while someone you loved risked their lives. Of course, she knew it was alright. Someone had to close the rift. Someone had to save the world. Might as well have been her.

Suddenly another thought entered her mind.

"What about the others and Beth? What happened to them? Are they alright?" she asked her voice raising a little. In all the midst of things how could she forget something so important?

The look Jonathon gave her was distant and empty. Something was wrong. But she couldn't quite figure it out. And what he told her brought her whole body to shock.

"Jessica. Something happened. We never took into account what the possibilities of being in the blue time so long would do. We should have been better prepared and nothing like this would have happened." He looked away from her sadly. She stared at him confused, but at the same time in fear. What was so bad that he couldn't just come out and tell her?

She reached for his hand, and gently held it in hers. "Please Jonathon, tell me what happened. Are the others alright?" She asked though, something inside her already seemed to have sensed the answer. He looked up, glancing into her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Jess, they………………………………...

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! I had fun going back and re editing this! I cant believe I made so many mistakes before. Sorry about that again!**

**And thanks once more for all the reviews!**

**Later days,**

**Bree  
**


	3. Tint

**Sorry about the wait guys, life has gotten pretty busy. Honestly speaking as well, I had no plans to finish this story, but because of the demands in reviews I am still getting, I am going to go ahead and finish this story, just for my avid readers ^.6. It might take some time between chapters because the way I wrote this story and my new writing styles conflict, so I have to find a way to merge those two together to give you all the ride of your lives. Hope you enjoy!**

_**DISCLAIMER: WE ALL KNOW I DON'T OWN.**_

* * *

"I'm so sorry Jess they…." He trailed off, his voice getting lost in the silence.

Jess sat up straight, grabbing his hand again in hers. Her whole body shook with terror. Had they died? Did they get seriously hurt? Did…..

"Jessica, I… I didn't lie when I said that you closed the rift. Because of you, we saved the entire planet from being eventually engulfed in the blue time. But…." Once again his voice trailed off. Jessica's fear was suddenly replaced by anger.

Why was he trying to beat around the bush? Why was it so hard to just tell her the truth, no matter how awful it may be? "

"Damn it Jonathon! Would you tell me what happened already! Seriously! You act as though I won't understand. You talk as though I am a child. I touched a bolt of lightning for God's sake. Now tell me! What happened to the others?" She demanded. She felt his grip in her hand suddenly become lost as he stood. Her anger had not seemed to faze him. It looked as though he was expecting this, as though he had something to do with it?

Jessica closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, calming down. When she opened her eyes, she saw Jonathon's reaching out towards her.

"It is impossible to explain Jessica and I know if I tell you, that you won't believe me." He said. She opened her mouth to speak, but he spoke first, automatically silencing her.

"It is going to be easier to… show you." He added, grabbing her hand again.

Slowly she stood up, following him out of the bedroom. As she walked down the hallway towards the stairs, something odd stood out to her.

"Jonathon. Whose house is this?" She whispered, looking at the pictures of a smiling child and mother adorns the walls.

"My house." He answered, walking down the flight of stairs towards the front door.

"Where is your mother?"

He remained silent, coming to a stop at the front door. "She isn't here, no one is." He said, opening the door.

"What do you mean not…. Here…." Jessica stuttered, as he opened the door wide. Her eyes widened, gazing at the scene that lie in front of her. The neighborhood was silent, deserted, and empty. She could feel her heart thumping rapidly in her chest. What stood out more than all that was the light blue tint that casted on… everything? Even the sky was lightly tinted with the blue that all the Midnighters had become accustomed to.

Gently, she stepped out onto the porch, her hand gripping the railing as she wondered into the road that was littered with empty cars, random objects, and paper. She glanced around, fear and wonder coursing through her veins. A slight wind blew, causing an up gust of paper to fly around. A lone newspaper landed b y her feet. Carefully and slowly she bent down, picking up the slightly stained newsprint. As she glanced at the date her heart dropped to her stomach. The date marked the same day that the blue time had started.

Her hands began to shake slightly as she heard another set of footsteps behind her.

"I lied about you being unconscious for a day Jessica. I didn't want to frighten you as soon as you woke up, but you have been out for almost three days. "Jonathon stated, coming to a stop behind her. She looked up, not bothering to turn her gaze back towards him.

"But…. The paper is marked three days ago. There are no people in the streets. The cars are empty. There is nothing but silence. Jonathon…. Are we in the…… blue time?" She stammered, forcing out the last two words. She felt dizzy, shaky, and sweaty. If this truly was the blue time, then what happened to everyone else? Were they safe? Had her closing the rift really made a difference?

She felt a slight squeeze on her shoulder.

"No. We are not in the blue time Jessica." He said his voice low and unemotional. She whirled around, looking at him, tears glistening in her eyes.

"I don't understand Jonathon…."

He sighed, looking past her, staring into the barren street. "We are in the normal time Jessica. For the last three days I have been trying to find anyone else. At first I thought that we had failed, that everyone had died, and we only survived….."

Jessica looked up at him, watching as his eyes become nothing but a blank stare. "I found no one. You were out, and I was the only other person in Bixby still… here. But then last night, I found everyone else. They all seemed confused as everyone else. Both Dess and Rex couldn't make any sense of it, and even the Lure offered no answers." He added, wrapping him arms unconsciously around her waist, holding her to him tightly.

"But… I still don't understand what is going on Jonathon. If we aren't in the blue time, and no one is here, how could you have seen everyone just last……" Her eyes widened as a sudden realization dawned onto her.

He nodded slightly, his gaze never leaving straight ahead. "We are not in the blue time Jess, but the whole town of Bixby along with it's inhabitants are….."

* * *

**Sorry it is short, but it offers readers a chance to see what I have planned for this story. Hope you enjoyed it, and if you have time, feel free to review!**

**Thanks, **

**Bree**


End file.
